


Growl

by sekaidyo (kuma166)



Series: EXO for You [15]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/sekaidyo
Summary: Jongin growls at people who want to kiss Kyungsoo's head.





	Growl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on BaekDO kiss on Asia Artist Award 2017, MAMA 2017 (when Jongin "almost bites" Baek) , Elyxion in Saitama Day-1 when Jongin kissed and hug Kyungsoo. Oh my KaiSoo feels T___T

“I want to kiss Kyungsoo Hyung’s head right now. He is very cute and adorable with that short hair,” Jongin says while looking at Kyungsoo dreamily. The older man is having his breakfast alone and Jongin is filling his brain with the sight of Kyungsoo so he can survive his day.

The sight of his Kyungsoo Hyung eating.

The sight of his Kyungsoo Hyung walking.

The sight of his Kyungsoo Hyung talking.

All of his Kyungsoo Hyung’s activities.

“You said that like, almost thousand times, Kim Jongin,” Baekhyun says without looking at the younger man. His eyes are still focus on the TV screen, thumb busy push the button of the remote to change the TV channel. “Why don’t you go to him now, cup his cheeks and then kiss that head?”

The younger man scowls at Baekhyun. “You know I can’t do that,” Jongin answers while resting his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, still locking his eyes at Kyungsoo. “When I do that, I can’t stop kissing him.”

A heavy sigh comes out from Jongin’s mouth.

“I agree,” Baekhyun states. “Kissing Kyungsoo is as addicting as to be kissed by Kyungsoo. I did kiss his head but, _Nini,_ I want to do that again and again. Everyone said so. Like, how can you resist cute and adorable Kyungsoo with that round head and short hair? I don’t think I can be that cute, sexy, adorable when I have short hair.”

Jongin suddenly sits straight. His eyes give a betrayed look at Baekhyun. “Kissed Kyungsoo Hyung? Wait,” Jongin lifts a hand, palms facing Baekhyun. “Everyone?”

“Ummm…” The older man backs up a little from Jongin. “Yes?”

“Everyone has kissed Kyungsoo Hyung?”

Baekhyun catches a glimpse of Angry Jongin. His brain tells him to go away from Jongin before the younger explodes, but apparently his mouth has its own brain. So he adds, “Yes? On his head? I saw Jongdae stole a kiss but he got a hard punch on his stomach.”

“So, I am the only one who hasn’t kissed his head?”

“I thought you’re the very first person to kiss him on his head considering… ehm… you’re his favourite?”

“No!” Jongin pouts, his fingers curls into fists. “He won’t let me kiss him!”

“Oh?” Baekhyun bites his lower lip so he doesn’t say anything further. Jongin could turn into a very angry Bear if Baekhyun said more than the ‘oh’. Bear apparently is a nickname their fans gave to him because Jongin is so adorable, but Angry Bear is _not_ adorable.

There was a silence between Jongin and Baekhyun for some seconds before Chanyeol barges into the kitchen with his loud greetings to Kyungsoo, hugs the man and plants smooches on Kyungsoo’s head, taking the advantages of his height. A loud smack lands on Chanyeol’s head, courtesy of Kyungsoo’s palm. But Chanyeol only laugh at Kyungsoo staring at him, busy cooing the younger man whose breakfast is unfinished.

The sound of laughter fills the house, but as Jongin looks at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, a background song plays in his head:

 

_A black shadow awakens in me_

_Fireworks erupt in my eyes that see you_

_Everyone get away from her_

_Because I’m getting a bit ferocious._

_I growl, growl, growl._

 

Jongin the Bear growls in anger.

***

 

When Baekhyun said _everyone_ , Jongin didn’t want to believe him at first. However, he witnesses _all members_ kiss Kyungsoo. Even the faraway Yixing Hyung kissed Kyungsoo’s photocard when Jongin called him one time. This morning, he caught the trusted Junmyeon Hyung made a kissy lips to Kyungsoo but Jongin went to stand between the elder men before the leader got to kiss Kyungsoo.

Jongin made sure he growled to Junmyeon.

***

 

Jongin is busy shooing everyone who wants to kiss Kyungsoo that he keeps forgetting his own mission to kiss Kyungsoo. One night, he tried to steal a kiss to Kyungsoo’s head when he remembered, but unfortunately Kyungsoo wore a beanie hat to sleep now he had nothing to warm his head.

In his head, he counts Chanyeol and Baekhyun are the ones who could steal moments to kiss Kyungsoo’s head (with punches after, but they still enjoy Mad Kyungsoo). Sehun entails after, using his long limbs to envelop Kyungsoo from behind then presses a super long smooch (more than one second, not like the others’ one millisecond) on the back of his head.

 _Not fair,_ Jongin thinks. He is very jealous of them, especially Baekhyun who kissed Kyungsoo when the MC announced he won the popularity award. Jongin also almost bit Baekhyun at MAMA, because of his attempt to kiss Kyungsoo, if it wasn’t because a camera shot their interaction and Jongin hid it behind the word ‘playful’.

Now that Kyungsoo is also busy with his own schedule, Jongin hardly spends time with the older man. Thus, lessening the chance to kiss the older man. He doesn’t want to steal a kiss. He wants his Kyungsoo Hyung wants to be kissed too, not what the _thieves_ (Jongin growls) did.

The dancer slumps his body on the bed. Kyungsoo’s room is connected with Sehun’s and Jongin just knows Sehun will steal some kisses just because he can sneakily enter Kyungsoo’s room.

Jongin buries his head into the pillow. Maybe tomorrow he will just ask permission to kiss his Kyungsoo Hyung. So the older man won’t punch or smack him.

He prays to the night sky of Saitama for he wants to kiss Kyungsoo’s head badly.

***

 

Jongin stands behind Kyungsoo. He has this big urge to just kiss Kyungsoo’s head right now on the stage. Only caressing the shorter man’s head doesn’t help, apparently, because the urge just getting bigger and bigger.

 _Kyungsoo Hyung wouldn’ smack me,_ Jongin takes a breath. He steps forward.

 

_One._

 

_Two._

 

And, _smooch_.

 

It’s a mere millisecond, but Jongin feels the tension on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He apologizes inwardly and hugs Kyungso from behind. Applying an assurance on his arms. _Kyungsoo Hyung doesn’t like it when_ I _kiss him in public,_ he remembers. They have to keep all romance low key. But Jongin did the kiss anyway _._

The accomplishment doesn’t feel as good as he had imagined.

***

 

Jongin is ready for any frontal fight from Kyungsoo when the older man knocks the door of his room. As a thoughtful leader and roommate for tonight, Junmyeon nods to him and walks towards the door to get out from the room.

“Myeonie Hyung,” Kyungsoo breaks the silence, “I think I will have a long conversation with Jongin. Would you please wait?”

“Do not bother, Soo,” Junmyeon flails his hand. “I’ll just room with Minseokie Hyung tonight. Take your time.” With that final decision, Junmyeon is out from the room.

Jongin eyes the shorter man who tucks his legs under the blanket they share now. Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything, but Jongin also doesn’t know what to say. _Oh._

He knows.

“I am sorry Hyung. I wasn’t supposed to kiss you in public.”

“Hm…”

“I swear I just couldn’t press the urge. You’re so cute.”

“Thanks.”

Jongin gulps at the short answer. “I know you don’t like the other kissing your head, stealing kisses, so I don’t kiss you. But seeing them for months…”

“You want to kiss my head too,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongin caresses his earlobe, a gesture to show when he’s nervous or shy. “I do.”

“Why don’t you ask?”

_Oh._

“It’s easy. You’re always asking for a kiss anyway. Like, ‘Kyungsoo Hyung, can I kiss your cheek?’ or ‘Can I kiss you know, Kyungsoo?’ when you’re feeling like being cheeky bastard. What stopped you?”

_Oh?_

“If you asked before, you wouldn’t have this _big urge_ to kiss me in public, right? Save for Baek. He wants to brag that he can get my kiss in public.”

“Sorry,” Jongin mumbles another apology because he doesn’t have anything more to say.

“Apology accepted,” Kyungsoo smiles. He lifts his hand to ruffle Jongin’s soft locks before tucking himself further into the blanket. “Just ask, Nini. Just ask. But’s it was funny to see you busy growling to the others who were trying to kiss my head.”

Kyungsoo’s laughter melts Jongin’s worries away and he follows Kyungsoo, tucking himself under the blanket, facing the older man. He pecks the tip of Kyungsoo’s nose and the older man smiles widely.

“Soooo… Can I kiss your head now?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. Instead, he moves closer to bury himself into Jongin’s chest, head tucked under Jongin’s chin while hugging the younger man. He moves his head to tickle Jongin with his short hair and Jongin laughs.

Jongin gives loud smooches on Kyungsoo’s head as far as his lips could get and Kyungsoo pinches his arm.

“It’s weettt Nini!!” Kyungsoo wipes his head.

Jongin tightens his hug and glues his lips onto Kyungsoo’s head. He could kiss Kyungsoo’s head for hours.

Jongin is no longer Angry Bear.


End file.
